Frank Longbottom
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' |last= |cause= }} Frank Longbottom was a pure-blood wizard, son of Augusta Longbottom and her husband, and Auror for the Ministry of Magic during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power. He and his wife, Alice were also members of the Order of the Phoenix and fought against Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. At the end of the war, when their son Neville was only an infant, were tortured into insanity by four Death Eaters, and subsequently placed in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Biography First Wizarding War Little is known about Frank's early life. After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Frank became a well-respected Auror, as did his wife, Alice. At the time, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were growing increasingly powerful, and Alice and Frank joined the Order of the Phoenix to oppose them. As Aurors and Order members, Frank and Alice defied Voldemort three times. This made their son, Neville, one of the two young infants who were the possible subject of a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney about the person who could defeat the Dark Lord. The other infant was Harry Potter, son of Order members James and Lily Potter. Trelawney's prediction was overheard by Death Eater Severus Snape, who informed Voldemort. The Dark Lord targeted Harry, because he was also a half-blood, and was defeated for the first time on October 31, 1981. It is not known if the Longbottoms were told about the prophecy, as it is not known they disappeared into hiding, nor undertake any action to prevent the Death Eaters to harm the family after Voldemort's fall. Permanent incapacitation However, after Voldemort's fall, they were tortured to the point of insanity with the Cruciatus Curse by Death Eaters, Barty Crouch, Jr., Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Their torture is remembered by the Order as one of the worst crimes ever committed by Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. Frank Longbottom currently resides at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with his wife Alice Longbottom in the incurable wing. Neville Longbottom lives with his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, (Frank's mother) and visits them for Christmas and other holidays. Although they do not recognize him as their son, Alice recognizes Neville as someone she is fond of. Personality and traits Frank was a well-respected Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix. It is said that he and his wife were very beloved among the wizarding world. After they were tortured into insanity, he couldn't recognise his son, but Neville still loved them. Magical abilities and skills *'Auror skills': Frank was a highly respected Auror, along with his wife and Alastor Moody. Frank and his wife were able to defy Lord Voldemort on three seperate occassions. They were eventually tortured to insanity by Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr., seeking information about their master's downfall. Relationships Family Frank and his wife were Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. They together had a son named Neville. A year after Neville's birth, Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity by four Death Eaters seeking information on their masters downfall. The Death Eaters were life-imprisoned in Azkaban, but Frank and Alice were permanently sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Neville was very sad about his parents, visiting them at the hospital, although they couldn't recognize him. Frank's mother, Augusta, was also very sad; she had a high opinion of Frank and Alice, and was very proud when her grandson fought in several battles, like his parents. Order of the Phoenix members Other members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared to have had a good relationship with Frank and Alice during the First Wizarding War. Some of them, such as Alastor Moody, were very sad that the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity. Moody also stated that the Longbottoms would have preferred to die than live in insanity. Etymology *Frank is an English word meaning free or truthful. *His name could also be from Frank Sidebottom. Behind the scenes Frank Longbottom was briefly portrayed by James Payton in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' de:Frank Longbottom fr:Frank Londubat ru:Френк Долгопупс fi:Frank Longbottom Category:Aurors Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Longbottom family Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:St. Mungo's patients Category:St. Mungo's permanent patients Category:Wizards